


Red tape

by AnneArundell



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneArundell/pseuds/AnneArundell
Summary: House Speaker Paul Ryan walks in on the Vice President in a... compromising position, and contrary to recent political trends, decides to do some compromising of his own.





	

Red Tape

by Anne Arundell

 

Paul turned the water off and let it drip from his toned and muscular body. He’d forgotten a towel that day, so he went searching through the Congressional Gym showers looking for one. Opening the sauna door, he walked in and found the Vice President, naked and tied to a pillar with red tape.  
“Mr. Vice President,” said Paul. “I see you’re in a very powerless position. Let me help you out.”  
“Call me Mike,” said the Vice President. “And I’d love it if you could help me out.”  
“I’ll find some scissors,” said Paul.  
“No no,” said Mike. “I had other ideas.”  
What could Mike possibly mean? wondered Paul.  
“What do you say you give me a little stimulus package, if you don’t mind?” asked Mike.  
Paul found himself torn. On the one hand he opposed all forms of stimulus as unsound financial policy. On the other hand, he looked at Mike, bound and helpless, the beauty of his white supremacy bared to see.  
“But—but Mike, what will the voters say?” asked Paul.  
“Shhh,” said Mike. “What they don’t know can’t hurt us.”  
Paul sequestered away his misgivings and knelt before Mike’s erect Washington Monument. He began to tug away at it, firmly but tenderly, rubbing it across his angular face. “This is all so confusing,” said Paul. “I thought you were an opponent of the rights of lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, and queer people.”  
“Mmmm, oh that’s good,” said Mike. “Only when it comes to forcing people to bake cakes,” he added.  
Paul kissed the tip Mike’s Capitol Rotunda and accepted Mike into his mouth.  
Mike stopped him. “Paul--“ he began.  
Paul blushed. “I’m sorry, it was too much. We never should have—“  
“No Paul,” said Mike. “I wanna be inside you.”  
Paul loved the idea. He fetched some oil from a shelf in the sauna and lubed up Mike’s white supremacy. Then he gently—ever so gently—backed himself into Mike, taking him in deep.  
“Oh that’s so good,” said Mike.  
Paul gritted his teeth.  
“Paul,” said Mike, “you’re gonna have to do all the work here, and it’s gonna wreck you.”  
“Wreck me, big guy.”  
Paul reached down and began to push himself back and forth along Mike’s shaft. “Ooooh, this hurts good,” he said.  
“Keep going,” said Mike. “Oh yeah, lemme ram this one through Congress.”  
“Ram it hard,” said Paul.  
“Call me the Keystone XL Pipeline, ‘cause I’m gonna lay pipe into you like you’re the Standing Rock Indian Reservation,” said Mike.  
“Technically the pipeline is running upstream of the reservation.”  
“I’m gonna run upstream of you,” said Mike.  
At this moment, Representative Elijah Cummings (D-MD) opened the door.  
“What the—“ he began.  
He shook his head. “White nonsense,” he said, and closed the door and left.  
“Oh yeah,” said Mike. “Hoosier daddy, little man?”  
“You are,” said Paul. “Oh you are. Bang me harder, you snow-haired Adonis!”  
Paul pleasured himself and could feel they were both approaching climax, closer and closer with each thrust, the seconds dragging achingly toward the finish line.  
“OH YEAH OH YEAH OOOOHHHH…. JESUS CHRIST, LIGHT OF THE WORLD!” spurted Mike, breaking loose of the red tape and taking Paul with one final thrust.  
“hnnnnnnnnnnggggggggGGGGGGGROVER NORQUIST,” ejaculated Paul, and the two of them tumbled to the floor of the sauna.  
For a moment there the two of them just lay on the floor together, sweating and breathing in the hot steamy air of the sauna.  
“Was it good for you?” asked Mike.  
“Mmmm,” said Paul. “It was great. You?”  
“Some of the best I’ve ever had,” Mike replied.  
“You know,” said Paul, “I guess we both learned a lot about the gay lifestyle, taking a moment to walk in their shoes.”  
The two of their eyes met. And then they burst into laughter.  
“Yeah, I was just joshin’ you, Mike,” said Paul.  
The two of them headed back to the showers and rinsed off. Then Paul finally got the towel he’d started off looking for and they walked together to the lockers to get dressed.  
“I guess this is where we go our separate ways, Mr. Vice President,” said Paul. “You back to presiding over the Senate and serving as the first in line for presidential succession, me back to leading the Republican Party in the House of Representatives.” His tone was almost wistful.  
Mike took his hand. “It’s Mike,” he said. “Call me Mike. And who knows, maybe we can get a joint congressional Republican meeting going on down here sometime.”  
“Oh man,” said Paul. “Imagine what a circlejerk that would be!”


End file.
